


after the battle

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Can be platonic or romantic, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Multi, Oikawa Rarepair Week 2017, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: There is a few more seconds of silence when things are set in motion again. First, it was just Aurors arresting defeated Death Eaters left and right. Next, it was healers and volunteers carrying bodies to the Hospital Wing for treatment. Then, it was the noise of those mourning the lost of friends, family, teachers and classmates, and the lucky ones who celebrate at somehow finding themselves alive and crying in joy upon seeing their loved ones safe.It's the last thought that finally urges Tooru to try and stand.





	after the battle

**Author's Note:**

> i want to write more of these hahaha  
> captain squad ftw~

There's a lull in the air. Silence descends on the castle grounds like somebody casted Silencio over the entire castle and its inhabitants. 

Tooru faintly recalls that Muggles see Hogwarts as a moldering ruin to prevent them from accidentally wandering in. For the first time Muggles and Wizards can see the same thing—a collapsing castle broken by the weight of the deaths within its walls. 

Dawn rises over the horizon, a signal for a new beginning, an era where the threat of Lord Voldemort no longer exists. The news of his death seem to buzz in the air as Death Eaters find themselves without a leader and the defenders of Hogwarts find themselves victorious. 

There is a few more seconds of silence when things are set in motion again. First, it was just Aurors arresting defeated Death Eaters left and right. Next, it was healers and volunteers carrying bodies to the Hospital Wing for treatment. Then, it was the noise of those mourning the lost of friends, family, teachers and classmates, and the lucky ones who celebrate at somehow finding themselves alive and crying in joy upon seeing their loved ones safe. 

It's the last thought that finally urges Tooru to try and stand. His legs are shaky, unable to carry his weight, and he slumps back against the wall, groaning. He can feel blood matted in his hair and the burns on his right arm from where he barely shielded himself from a blast of flames earlier. His wand is held tight in his right hand, the wood is covered in soot and his own blood. Tooru winces when he tries moving his wand so he switches it to his un-burned left hand. 

_"Aguamenti,"_ he murmurs and a small stream of water starts pouring from his wand. He directs the flow to his burned arm, sighing as a pleasant coolness rushes up his arm, numbing the pain of the burn somewhat. 

An owl with dark brown feathers flies up to him and perches on his shoulders. Tooru recognizes the creature's orange eyes, knowing there's only one person with that kind of owl in Hogwarts. 

"Tooru!" Daichi's voice calls out and his owl, Karasu, chirps as if telling Daichi he found him. He runs towards Tooru and kneels in front of him. Up close, Tooru can see the dirt on his face and scratches along his arms.

"Are you okay?" Tooru asks, voice raspy from shouting spells earlier. 

"I should be asking you that," Daichi says, eyes trailing over Tooru's burned arm. He pulls out a small container, scoops out an orange paste and scrubs it on Tooru's burn. Tooru sighs in relief as the pain completely disappears. When Daichi finishes his application, he asks, "Can you stand?"

Tooru pushes off the ground, his legs buckle under his weight but Daichi is there to hold him up. "I got you." He throws one of Tooru's arm over his shoulders and his own arm around Tooru's waist to steady him. 

They hobble out of there and Karasu flies on ahead of them like a guide. They walk out of the courtyard and make their way inside the castle. They can see people rushing in and out, carrying bodies both dead and alive, and without even speaking they know who to look for. 

-

The Hospital Wing is filled with a barrage of noises. Madam Pomfrey is rushing around, aided by healers sent by the Ministry and some of the students. All of them look harried, herbs and potions and healing magic flowing through the room, saving those they can, however they can. 

There's a corner of the room where anguished crying can be heard. Tooru's eyes follow the cries, heart aching as he recognizes people he used to know lying motionless on cots and buried under white sheets. He can feel Daichi hold him tighter, his thumb brushes over Tooru's wrist, right over his pulse point, assuring himself that Tooru is alive right next to him. 

"They won't be there," Daichi says, trying to sound calm and certain. "They can't be there."

Tooru forces his eyes to snap away from there, looking instead at the rows of occupied hospital beds in the room. His eyes rake over their occupants one by one, happy to see some of his friends are alive. They smile at him and Daichi in turn, also happy to see them. The farther they go down along the row of beds, the colder his chest feels as fear builds up inside him. He looks for any sign of them—gold eyes, messy bedhead hair, or even their voices. 

"Daichi." His lips wobble. "I can't see them."

"We'll keep looking," Daichi promises, adjusting his hold around Tooru and moving forward. 

They make their way out of the hospital wing and into the hallways. It was only yesterday that they were walking down these halls to head for classes. Now debris covers the floor, there are scorch marks on the walls from where spells were deflected and portraits look fearfully over the edges of their frames. The place where students used to bustle around is empty of life. 

Tooru's legs ache, ready to give in at any moment. He mumbles a healing charm he's mastered over the years, something he always casts when the pain in his knee starts to overcome him. He directs it to Daichi too, urging him to keep on moving. 

"We need to find them, Daichi," Tooru says, gritting his teeth from pain. "We need to find Tetsu, and Kou, and Toshi."

"We will, okay? We just have to keep moving, come on--" Daichi suddenly stops.

Up ahead of them the walls start to morph until two large doors materialize right before their eyes. It seems to beckoning them towards it and Tooru finds himself moving away from Daichi and running for the doors. He shoves them open thinking please, please, please. 

"Tetsu...," he chokes out when he catches sight of Tetsurou. He is lying on a hospital bed in what seems to be a second hospital wing. He looks up at Tooru's voice, eyes widening when he sees them in the doorway. 

"Oh thank God," Tetsurou says, relief evident in his voice. He sits up and groans. Bandages are wrapped sloppily around his torso and his clothes are torn and stained red in some places. 

Daichi starts rummaging around the room as Tooru gets the story out of Tetsurou.

"We were helping the younger years hide in the classrooms," Tetsurou explains as Daichi strips him out of the messy bandaging. "I was trying to put up more shields so none of the Death Eaters could get inside. Kou and Toshi were rescuing the other kids, but something happened." 

Daichi whispers _'Tergeo'_ and Tetsurou's wounds start closing up, blood starts seeping back in his body. He starts re-wrapping him in fresh bandages. "They got in and started attacking. They...they fired at first years, Tooru. They didn't even know how to duel--" Tooru pulls him close as sobs start shaking his body. 

"You did what you could, Tetsu," Daichi says, wiping away his tears and clutching at one of his hands. They can't do anything but watch as he breaks down in front of them. 

Tetsurou heaves, keeps on talking. "I told the rest of them to run, that we'd distract them because that's what senpais do. Kou went with them to make sure they were safe. Toshi was telling me to run because the dorm started getting overrun. Next thing I knew I found this room." He looks up at them then, eyes puffy from tears. "If only I'd been stronger, or faster, maybe they wouldn't have--"

"You're safe that's what matters." Daichi lays him back against the bed, cutting off his protests with a firm hand on his chest. "Koutarou must be looking for Wakatoshi right now. We just have to trust that they're safe."

"I'll go and find them," Tooru says, standing up. "Daichi, keep an eye on him, will you?"

Daichi looks ready to protest, looking between Tetsurou and Tooru. He doesn't want to leave either of them alone. "You're injured, Tooru. I'll go."

"No," he says firmly. "I'm better at dueling and you're better at healing charms than I am. You need to stay with Tetsurou."

"We're not letting you go by yourself." Tetsurou tries to sit up again, aggravating his freshly-wrapped wounds. "We'll find them together."

Tooru glares at him. "You will stay."

Tetsurou sets his jaw, stubborn. "You can't make me."

_"Stupefy!"_

Tooru jumps when a blast of blue light hits Tetsurou and he slumps back down on the bed, knocked out cold. 

Daichi lowers his wand, looks up at him. "Stay safe. Please."

Tooru nods. He exits the room, looks back to see Daichi casting more healing magic over Tetsurou, and leaves. 

-

Tooru follows the bodies. 

It's hard at first, seeing those broken wands now without their master in the hands of those who fought back. It's harder when he sees those with no wands in their hands or by their side. They couldn't even fight back. The agony slowly turns to rage when he sees black robes, some with their arms exposed so he can see the Dark Mark that tells him who they were and what they came here to do. Is it wrong to feel a vindictive pleasure when he sees the dead bodies of those who harmed his friends, his classmates, his family?

Koutarou and Wakatoshi are both natural at dueling, almost to the point of terrifying. It belies the fact that they're the most peaceful people he knows, they aren't Hufflepuffs for nothing. Tooru knows they'd rather not fight at all, but sometimes the only way to protect those you love is to kill the people who threaten them. 

Tooru rounds the corner, stopping near one of the classrooms. Its doors have been blasted open like somebody forced their way inside. When he steps inside, he sees desks are turned over, papers and glass shards on the floor, along with several piles of ashes. He suspects its from several Reducto spells, he also suspects that the ashes were once human. 

A yellow blast shoots towards him and Tooru ducks, the spell scorching the wall right behind his head instead. He raises his own wand, calls out," Who's there?"

There's a sharp intake of breath that's audible in the quiet room. "Tooru?"

Tooru lowers his wand. "Kou-chan?"

Koutarou's head pops up from an overturned desk. His hair is covered in ash, more gray than its usual white. He looks relieved to see Tooru but then he's gesturing wildly at him. 

Tooru rushes over to him and his heartbeat stutters in his chest when he sees that Wakatoshi is with him. He's unconscious, sprawled over Koutarou's lap and there's a large gash along his chest. Koutarou is pressing his torn up shirt on the wound trying to stop the blood from flowing out. His face is pinched with worry. 

"I don't know any healing spells," he explains when Tooru takes over for him. Koutarou is covered in bruises and his wands looks ready to break in his hands. There's blood all over his arms. "It's not mine," he says when he catches Tooru's horrified face. 

"We need to get him to Daichi." Tooru conjures up some bandages, wrapping them around Wakatoshi's torso. 

"Daichi's okay?" Koutarou asks hopefully.

"He's fine. He's with Tetsu," he replies, smiling at the relieved expression on Koutarou's face. "Help me carry Wakatoshi, will you? He's heavier than he looks."

-

Tetsurou is awake again when they come back. He looks pissedm but it quickly changes when Koutarou yells in joy and tears across the room to tackle him and Daichi in a hug. 

"Ow, ow, ow, i'm injured, i'm injured!" Tetsurou says, trying to push him off. 

Tooru deposits Wakatoshi on the bed next to Tetsurou's. "Daichi, I could use some help." He steps back and lets Daichi take over. 

They watch silently as Daichi weaves magic around the room, summoning potions and bandages to him. He'll make a good Healer, Tooru thinks, as the wound slowly closes up and blood siphons back to Wakatoshi's body. Daichi says _,"Ferula"_ and the bandages Tooru conjured earlier re-wraps itself to a more proper form. 

Daichi turns to face them and casts Tergeo, cleaning up all the dirt and ash and dried blood from all of their bodies. He turns back to Wakatoshi, points his wand at him, and says _," Rennervate."_

Wakatoshi jolts upright in bed, groaning as he clutches at his chest. Tooru's shoulders sag in relief as Koutarou cheers next to him. 

"What...what happened?" Wakatoshi glances at each of them in turn, confusion written on his face. 

"Long story short, Potter came back, the Dark Lord is gone, we won the war, exams are cancelled for sure and against all odds, we're all safe and sound." The exhaustion finally catches up to him and he slumps against Wakatoshi's bed, leaning against his arm. "We're all okay," he whispers, hands curling in the sheets at the thought of how close he came to almost losing all of them. 

He feels a hand on his hair, hears Wakatoshi's voice," You're exhausted."

Tooru nods weakly. "That was more tiring than all the Quidditch matches I've ever played in."

"Move aside, Tooru." He turns around and sees Tetsurou with his wand out. Tooru moves aside to stand next to Daichi and they watch as Tetsurou casts a spell that moves his bed next to Wakatoshi's. He does the same for another bed and places it on Wakatoshi's other side. "Okay, come up here."

Koutarou eagerly climbs on, spooning Tetsurou from behind and minding his injuries. Tetsurou extends a hand and Wakatoshi curls his fingers around it. He looks up and asks," Tooru? Daichi?"

Tooru climbs in on Wakatoshi's other side, laying his head on his arm and relaxing against it. 

Koutarou calls out," Daichi? Join the cuddlepile!"

Daichi is at the foot of the bed. Karasu has somehow found him and he's trying a message around a stretched out leg. "This place is well-stocked. I'm sending a message to Madam Pomfrey in case the Hospital Wing gets overrun." They watch as Karasu flies off through the door. Daichi turns back to face them and casts another _Tergeo_ to clean the dirt, ash and dried blood off of them. "Until they get here, we have this place all to ourselves." Daichi joins them, taking the empty space next to Tooru.

The adrenaline starts to wind down. Tooru can feel his eyes start closing. He opens them again to see Koutarou spelling some curtains shut around them, Tetsurou and Wakatoshi already asleep, giving in to their injuries, and Daichi running his hands through Tooru's hair. 

They're all here, alive and together, and it's enough for now.

Things will never be the same after this. The Ministry has to reform and elect new leaders, Hogwarts has to rebuild itself from the ground up, there are mourning and celebrations ahead of them. For now, Tooru can sleep, surrounded by the people he loves. 

He dreams of all five of them, running from Hogwarts, skipping the graduation ceremony to go to Hogsmeade. It feels a bit like freedom, like realizing your future is right in front of you waiting to be taken. 

And so, Tooru seizes it and doesn't let go.


End file.
